Pandora Hearts: Innocence
by ERS-The Lionheart
Summary: Sharon is going to be the new duchess but she has to MARRY! What does Xerxes Break have to do with this? What's Alice's and Oz's problem? Wow! a lot of Pandora Heart's original characters are present and their here to jumble it all up.SharXBreak,OzXAli
1. Chapter 1: Breaking News

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Pandora Hearts: Innocence

Chapter 1 Breaking News

I guess it's sort of obvious when we think about it. Sharon was the next heir of the Rainsworth family; she had to inherit it one day or another. But she wasn't expecting this twist.

"I'm going to ma-marry?" she said in utter disbelief.

"Yes, my dear" Duchess Cheryl confirmed. "He's the heir of the Barma House, he's duke Barma's brother's son, Cedric Barma. He'll be having his coming of age ceremony very soon and we opted to announce the engagement on the said day. Neither the Barma family or our family minds the fact that you are a contractor and you don't age. In fact, I heard the boy really seems to look forward in seeing you and he also doesn't mind the fact that you are eight years older than him. " Lady Sheryl explained smiling happily at her daughter.

Sharon didn't know what to say but what was expected from a lady of the Rainsworth family, "I understand, if you may excuse me then…" She left the room into the giant hallways of the Pandora Headquarters. She had only walked a few steps when she came face to face with her servant, Xerxes Break.

"You look down, milady" he observed. "Did anything happen?" the doll on his shoulder asked. Sharon shook her head but simultaneously bit her lip. "I'm fine" she said smiling sweetly. She walked on forward passing the red-eyed man.

"What does her lady take me for?" Break asked Emily. "I know her too well not to notice that she's hiding something. I guess it has something to do with Lady Sheryl's invitation. What do you think, Emily?" The doll on his shoulder was silent but she looked quite concern.

"Big sister" Alice was able to mutter with much difficulty. Sharon looked up. "I'm sorry, did you want something?" the young lady asked. "I was just saying, Oz has been ignoring me again. What do you think I should do?" The light haired girl smiled. Alice's innocence and naivete was truly cute. She liked having the black haired girl around. It felt almost like she had a younger sister.

"Why don't you talk to him?" she suggested. Alice frowned. "That's easier said than done" the black haired girl mumbled but then she sighed, "Fine, I'll give it a try."

B-Rabbit left closing the door behind her. Sharon was alone again and she fell into her thoughts immediately. She was soon disturbed by a familiar figure appearing from below the tea table. "Good evening, Break." she said knowing who it was without even looking.

The knight stood up and sat down on the empty chair facing Sharon. "Your mother just told me" he declared. The light haired girl sighed. "I see" was her only response. "What seems to be the problem?" the doll wanted to know. "Aren't you happy? You get to finally experience this romance thingy."

Sharon looked up. The knight smiled at her with his usual smile but it was somewhat kinder. "Why don't you talk to him?" she remembered her saying. That's right why didn't she take her own advice for once. "Xars-nii" she called. "Do you think I'm ready?" she asked.

The knight felt his throat tighten as he spoke, "Of course." He wasn't expecting the sudden change in the girl's face. She looked a bit happier and this made the tightening worse. "You've grown up, I'm sure this Kendrick or whoever he was would be a very luck man." These words worked like magic. Sharon felt like all her troubles melted away. "Thank you, Xars-nii" she said truly grateful. The knight smiled as he got up and disappeared within the closet.

It was truly painful but he was silent. The basin of warm water was now blood red and so was the white towels. Break knew no one would ever disturb him here. This was his secret place, a small hidden shed in the forests of the headquarters and only he knew of its existence.

His only eye constantly bled every night. It was almost completely blind. He could only see shadows now but he tries to see clearly with his mind's eye. He was still confident of course of his killing ability, something that came to him like instincts. Only Oz, Liam and Duchess Cheryl realized this. B-Rabbit, Raven and Sharon were still in the dark.

"Was I guilty?" he thought. "Didn't I use everything for my own advantage?" These thoughts came to him as he remembered his last visit to Lady Sheryl and his obvious lie to his Lady Sharon.


	2. Chapter 2: Oz had his own Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Chapter 2: Oz had his own problems…

Oz Vessalius was in his room surveying the crest on his chest. Another half revolution to go before he and Alice would be dragged into the abyss again. A lot of fascinating events came after his official coming of age ceremony in Yula's mansion.

Gilbert had told him that Vincent Nightray had been courting his sister, Aida for the past few weeks. Apparently, the man in Aida's letter was not Gilbert but it was his younger brother. Oz knew that that Nightray was up to no good. He had confirmed this during the incident where he had almost killed Sharon and some others to speak off. Problems just came pouring in one after the other.

So it was a given fact that he hadn't been quite attentive when it came to his chain. She wasn't about to let this go. Alice kicked the door open and Oz had to quickly button his shirt up before the girl noticed what he was doing. The young boy turned, evidently shock as a young girl closed the door and turned to him.

"Alice" he was able to say. The girl looked furious. Her hands were bawled fists and she was trembling with rage. "MANSERVANT!" she screamed with a killing intent. Oz was about ready to get beaten when Gilbert opened the door slamming Alice with it to the wall.

"Oz trouble! Come with me!" Raven shouted. "Vincent just came and he has Ada with him!" This concerned the young Vesalius so much that he followed Gilbert out the door without even thinking about B-Rabbit who was stuck between the door and a wall.

"Why don't you try and talk to him?" Sharon had suggested.

This was what Alice had intended but her plan has now failed. "How dare that manservant leave me like that!" she angrily thought as she tore a large piece of meat of its bone. "After all the preparation I did just to be able to tell him what I felt! How could he leave me…alone?"

Alice knew or at least she thought Oz knew what it felt like to be alone. So why did he do that just to greet that clueless sister of his? Maybe human just tend to cling to each other. Friends she had learned about but family she was yet to know after all her only known relative wants to eliminate her. It felt more painful as she thought about it. Oz has been taking her for granted like she didn't even exist for the past few days and now he had completely ignored her leaving her …alone again.

"Alice!" Oz remembered panicking. He ran as fast as he could to his room where he had forgotten the girl. He was only disappointed to see that the girl was no longer there. Only the mark on the wall proved that the girl had been there. Was he supposed to go and apologize?

That thought easily vanished as a deeper concern took its place. He and Gilbert followed Vincent and Ada in a goose chase. They were able to shake them off. He wasn't in the mood to do anything right now and he wasn't about to go around the place looking for Alice. All he wanted to do was rest for now.

As Oz was about to close his eyes, he remembered that Sharon was getting married and he also remembered Eliot's warning. "Something big is about to happened and it might be connected with that Rainsworth girl…


	3. Chapter 3: True Feeling Still Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Chapter 3: True Feelings Still Unknown

Xerxes Break wasn't in the mood and Reim already knew the reason. "Are you sure you're going with me to this mission?" the young Lunette asked. "Of course" the Mad Hatter replied. He tried to look detached from the matter but his air of seriousness brought him away.

"I'm sure this Cedric would be just like Master Oz, a charming and sheltered young man" the man with glasses said to no one in particular but he was very sure he heard something snap.

Break knew what Reim was trying to do and he hated the fact that it was working. The knight wasn't very open to the idea that Peldick or whatever grew up in the same place like Oz did. I mean look at how Oz came to be. He didn't exactly have a perfect childhood, did he?

"That may be true" the one eyed man admitted. But so what? Sharon meeting this Oz –like kid and marrying him was something that came naturally to people like nobles. Why would he concern himself with something so feeble? He was a man who has come to live with pain, despair and sadness for so long that something like this was nothing, a man who used everything for his advantage. He even convinced himself that he will be helping in making the marriage work until today when he woke up with a very bad headache.

"Xerxes, do you remember when we first met? Sharon was the one who found you." Reim had started to say.

The knight didn't answer. But he could never forget it. The very first light he saw after the abyss was the sight of a young girl crying for him. She didn't know him yet she tried to share his pain. That young girl was now his mistress, a young and naive little noble girl or at least she used to be. The hatter felt a bit forewarned as goosebumbs started to appear. Was he acting like Gilbert now who would do anything for his master to depend on him? He shook the feeling away and remembered something both pleasant and unpleasant.

"I think you're more of a big brother who can't bear to be separated from his sister." A father or a brother, who was he fooling? He's just a servant of the Rainsworth house and nothing more, just a clown who exploits everything for his own welfare but now was the time the Conrlick was arriving and he just felt curious at who this boy could be or who does he think he is?

"I know Sharon has actually entered womanhood before she became a contractor so they may have kids." Reim said blushing at the thought. "Also, once she surrenders her chain, she'll start aging again. She might become a full-grown woman in no time."

This was the last straw. "Master Lunette, may I take my absence from this mission? I have to go back and take care of my Lady who'll be meeting her fiance today. After all, you did go as far as risk you life for it."

The four-eyed man felt himself shiver down his spine. Break could have killed him if he had used the wrong pick of words. In fact, the clown's killing aura was still lingering minutes after he was gone. But before the knight embarked on his journey he muttered, "I'm glad you're alive."

On the way to the mansion…

"I don't know who Fensick is" Break said to himself. "But, he has a long way going if he thinks that the Mad hatter isn't about to rain in his parade."The reason was still unclear but the knight knew he had to protect his lady whether it may be as a father or as a brother. He still wasn't thinking of another side to the story and maybe he n ever will…


	4. Chapter 4: Cedric Barma

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Chapter 5: Cedric Barma

Thwack was the sound of a paper fan landing strongly on the head of a certain Xerxes Break and his doll Emily. "Break, how dare you leave your duties to Liam again?" the young Rainsworth scolded. The long-sleeved man got up massaging the bump on his head. "How mean we just missed you too much" the doll on the man's shoulder said. Thwack! Another blow came hardly and it was surprising that the red eyed man and his doll survived it.

Truthfully, Sharon was happy that her servant was there. She was very nervous and the thought of her retainer eased her a bit. But she still couldn't help but wonder why he was here. Did he really want to meet Cedric or was there something else?

On the other hand, Alice was forced to wear one of those tight and uncomfortable dresses but she wasn't complaining. She just stood there quietly and this made Oz wonder what might have gotten into her. She hasn't been all manservant on him recently in fact, she has actually been spending a lot of time reading books Sharon lent her and this was truly alarming. But he still had a lot of things to think about. Eliot's message was still ringing in his ear.

Then the carriage came. Oz and company were waiting at the top of the stairs awaiting Cedric Barma's entrance. A young brunette boy was suddenly looking at them smilingly with perfect chestnut eyes.

"Lady Sharon, it is my great pleasure to finally meet you" the boy said before taking Sharon's hands and kissing them. This made the young girl blush and her retainer glare. "Welcome Master Cedric, the honor is mine." Sharon said. then the young Barma went to B-Rabbit.

"Was that my imagination?" Oz thought to himself as he saw Cedric kiss Alice's hands. Did B-Rabbit suddenly blush and did Cedric say something like, "Tonight"? The young Vessalius wasn't sure but both Gilbert and Break were. There were brief moments when the young brunette would have a queer smile on his face indicating his playful nature. In fact Break and he had actually had a telekinetic conversation which basically dared each other to come a bit closer to young Sharon.

The welcoming party was as grand as expected. It was a formal ballroom party where all four dukes were present. Apparently, Cedric Barma has come back with quite a reputation. He's supposedly smart, talented and absolutely perfect. Sharon didn't feel very happy to meet Rufus Barma again but a poker face was necessary as she was lead towards the duke by her fiance. The young Rainsworth could feel the oppressing aura surrounding the duke but it was directed more toward her partner than herself which she found was quite odd. She liked how Cedric was the epitome of nobility but she still wasn't about to let this marriage continue.

They were dancing in the middle of the floor when she struck the conversation, "Cedric, do you really want to marry me?"

The boy smiled and answered, "Yes, it would be my greatest joy to be tied to you, my love." The young Raisnworth shuddered at the nickname, "My love?" she repeated confused. The boy chuckled softy before he spoke again,

"There was once a time when the gods wanted to punish the human race and so they gave them the most beautiful woman known as Pandora and with her was a box she was instructed never to open. You see that box is my life it is filled with all of the world's despair but in it is my only light and that is you- without you there is nothing not even despair remains in that box. You are my dear love, Lacie"

"Lacie" Sharon repeated. "How do you know of that name? How do I know of that name?"

"Because, she and you are one."

"He's finally here" Vincent chuckled softly. "What's that suppose to mean?" a certain curly haired man asked. The blonde Nightray turned and found Raven looking at him with an intensifying stare. "I told you didn't I, big brother? The last chess piece has come, the king." With that Vincent left. Gilbert felt the uneasiness in his gut sharpen. Cedric Barma was keeping an extensive secret.

Cedric Barma was in the middle of introducing Sharon who seemed a bit shaken when he suddenly said he had to go. "I have made arrangements with someone" he said leaving. To whom and what for weren't specified to Sharon but she didn't bother to question the young boy whose target was the recently quiet…Alice.


	5. Chapter 5: The Night of Starlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts (But I've dreamt of it .._)

Chapter 6: The Night of Awakenings

Oz found Cedric very intriguing but he wasn't really paying much attention to the boy. He was instead more focus on Alice and he had a lot of reason why he should be. First of all, Alice had turned from loudmouth and demanding to stationary and solitary. She looked very attractive in her night blue dress and she walked almost imitating Sharon, only she needed more practice. She also called Gilbert Raven instead of the usual seaweed head. Finally she had called him Master Vessalius instead of simply Oz or manservant. Oz wanted to dance with her like they did in Yura's mansion but he couldn't ask her. He didn't know why but he felt this strange concern over his chain. Alice was B-Rabbit. She was strong and she knew what she wanted but why did she suddenly seem so fragile? What happened? Oz had all this to consider while he watched the young girl from afar.

Oz wanted to keep a close eye on Sharon as well due to Eliot's warning but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from Alice as he sat on the left of his Uncle Oscar and though he didn't want to admit it he was happy his father was absent.

Then a young brunette approached the black haired girl. At first, Oz didn't recognize the boy but soon he realized that it was none other than the young Barma. The blonde boy wasn't sure how to react as Cedric took Alice and led her out of the hall. Where were they headed? He wanted to know. And when did they become so close?

Oz was still unsure of his actions but he was already behind a tree spying on Alice and Cedric Barma before he knew it. Gilbert instinctively followed him and the young Vessalius knew of this. "Gilbert, come over" the young boy whispered commandingly. The black haired man followed stooping down behind a bush beside the tree. "What is that stupid rabbit up to now?" Gilbert said irritatingly. No one answered him. He looked up only to find the most serious expression Oz had every shown.

"I have always wanted to meet you, Miss Alice" the brunette admitted with his voice sounding eerie and misty. "I hope you also feel the same way." Alice felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you really, Jack?" she said, her voice confused. The young boy smiled as he stepped closer. "The answers are both yes and no" he said placing his gloved hand on the girl's cheek. "Shall we dance?" the boy asked taking B-Rabbit's hand with no consent and leading her into a waltz.

"My body is the vessel of 50% of Jack's Soul the others are within that Oz kid" Cedric explained. "I can be Jack if you wish me to. I can be everything to you." The young Barma was close and Alice could already feel his breath on her face. It was warm and so familiar. She couldn't move. Her body was frozen. She was willingly going to kiss this boy.

"What about Oz?" someone asked. It was a question that came from a corner in her mind. It was both hers and not. Suddenly, she realized that this man was a stranger and he didn't like how he suddenly made her fell dizzy and hot but also she felt very painful. She pushed Cedric away suddenly trembling. "Leave me alone!" she demanded finding herself. "I don't know you. Don't come near me!" these words gained a much unexpected response.

"Very good" Cedric commented clapping his hands. "Finally some retaliation, I was really hoping that this would a bit more interesting but it looked like you were already in my grasp. Thank god I was wrong. You see I am Jack but I am not so I won't really go easy on you."

With that said the boy grabbed Alice and pinned her to the ground. It was the perfect place to do a crime amidst the silent and empty garden very far from the party whose noise will make the young girl's screams inaudible. The young girl was in her human form so she was quickly overpowered. "Stop!" a familiar voice said accompanied by the click of a gun. "Don't move" another voice followed.

"If it isn't Master Gilbert Nightray and Oz Veassalius" Cedric said looking up. Gilbert had his gun in his hand and he had it pointed on the brunette's head. His hand was steady any wrong move could bring the boy's demise but he looked like he was enjoying this. Oz went closer.

"Please take you hands of my chain."

Cedric smiled and looked down at Alice-the girl he was topping. "Miss Alice, I will wait for you. I hope that you may see me as I am and not as just another Jack. My beloved Alice, please do love me with all your might."

Up at the balcony, Break mused himself. He never thought that that little kid could look so overwhelming and frightening. He never thought he would start liking Oz at all. He didn't know why Alice suddenly asked if Cedric was Jack but he had a lot of time for questions. Right now, he just wanted to go back and see if his mistress was alright. But he was stopped.

"What are you trying to do, Break?" an old lady wanted to know. He turned to find Duchess Sheryl looking at him severely. She was still sitting on her wheelchair but the pusher was a nurse and not Rufus Barma. "Milady, whatever do you mean?" he asked pretending not to know. The old lady smiled at this gently but her aura had changed from mad to deadly. "Break my child. I do hope you know how to value you life" she said before laughing a practiced hohoho…

Xerxes Break leaned against the railings looking unaffected by the deadly aura. "Your chain maybe one of the four dukedom's symbols but my Mad Hatter is quite interesting in his own right. I knew you were there. After all, my chain has the ability to destroy any power from the Abyss ."

"You didn't answer my question, Break. Why didn't you leave with Reim? What are you trying to do?"

The knight had a crooked smile on his face. "It seems your childhood friend is willing to risk everything to stop this nonsense. Your dear Ruf had told me all already about the remainder of Duke Arthur Barma's note and that of Miranda Barma's true goal. I know all about you and I'm not going to be a part of your little play. So if you may excuse me, I don't think milady Sharon should hear this."

The old lady was unfazed. She knew Sharon followed her and it was all according to her plan but to think that she had been outsmarted and outplayed by this man. He had turned the tables around using her "trump cards". Xerxes Break was indeed an incomprehensible fellow and withing the duchess she felt happy that this man could be beside her granddaughter.

"Have a pleasant night" the duchess said as the one eyed man passed her. "Sharon may need to know about your coming up death."

Sharon didn't look happy. She had every right to be shocked, confused, angry and speechless. "Tell me everything" she mumbled. The knight knew what he had to do but he didn't want to do it even though he knew all too well that the lady could handle it. "About what, milady?" he had to ask poker-faced.

TWACK! The sound that Break heard before he had sprawled down the floor. It didn't stop there. Sharon was clumsily and strongly hitting him with all her might. She was now using a fan made out of wood and cloth to emphasize her anger but she stopped. She wasn't the clumsy young Sharon before that would throw a fit. She was now a lady and she wanted to see Break eye to eye. She sat down and waited knowing she would have her way...


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorrow of Lacie

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Jun Mochizuki does

Everything here is my imagination. I know it might be a little too much but I can't end the story without this chapter.

Chapter 7: Lacie's Sorrow

"Rufus Barma helped me" Xerxes Break said to the girl that lay with him on bed. "He did?" the girl repeated in utter disbelief. "He didn't look very happy about it either" the clown remembered smilingly."You see when Oz and Alice fought the head hunter he left something very important.

Apparently, the head hunter left a book written in an odd language. Rufus Barma was able to decode it because the language used was the language of the country the Barma family originated from. It was the diary of Lacie Rainsworth and it was soon continued by a certain Miranda Barma.

Lacie Rainsworth was Glen Baskerville's eternal partner. But she was used in an experiment that got her killed. She bore twins which are Alice and the Will of Abyss. The experiment was done to acquire the "Harmony of Abyss"- the being that can stabilize both our world and the Abyss.

Miranda Barma was the daughter of Arthur Barma and she in pursuit of knowledge hatched the Tragedy of Sablier. She used a blonde child named Vincent to open the gates of the Abyss. She told him it could save his brother Gilbert and so the child did as he was told. Glen Baskerville used the opportunity to create a sacrifice for the restoration of Lacie and he actually succeeded. According to the ritual, Lacie will be reborn in the Rainsworth family and that is why the duchesses' love lives are controlled. This didn't really make Rufus Barma happy and it is now restraining us.

"I don't really understand any of it" Sharon admitted sitting up. "Does that mean I may have Lacie within me?" The clown also got up. "That may be the case, Lacie will reincarnate the same time Glen does and there are only two more seal. If these seals are broke, you may change into Lacie."

"What about your up coming death?" Sharon asked confident that Break wouldn't die so easily.

"I won't die even if my eye has failed me. I will not die."


	7. Chapter 7: Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Chapter 7: Love

"Let go!" Alice screamed as she struggled away. Oz's grip was so tight and powerful that he got B-Rabbit in his room even with her struggles. He pushed her on the bed and closed the door. "What is your problem, manservant?" Alice asked feeling degraded. Oz didn't respond. He was looking on the floor silently.

Alice was still angry but Oz's aura was very serious. "Oz" she gulped. The blonde was more frightening when he was silent than when he talking. "It started when you started to ignored me" she started to explain. "I've been having these weird dreams about the boy. Since, I've gotten some of my memories back I know that I love Jack and he made me believe that he was Jack."

"Why didn't you tell me" Oz interrupted.

"I wanted to but you kept on ignoring me and I even went to your room but you left for your sister and the day after that you were too concern about Sharon."

"You love Jack?" the blonde repeated. Alice blushed at this. "So what" she said blushing deeper.

"Will you love me if I bring Jack out?" Oz presumed. "What-" Alice said not knowing what the boy was trying to say.

"I've been really preoccupied I admit. But I wasn't ignoring you in purpose. In fact, I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately. Then, I saw you with that man-" Oz's voice turned into loathing at the last sentence. "How dare he touch you? He has no right to. But why were you so willing?"

"What are you talking about? I pushed him away before he got any closer. I was actually thinking of ….you"

Oz finally looked up. "Alice, will you allow this manservant to do as he wishes?" he asked as he got closer and closer. He had already crawled on top off the black haired girl that was so lost for words she just nodded. Then he swiftly kissed her.

It wasn't their first time but somehow it felt deeper and had more meaning.

"I love you, Alice" Oz confessed. "I'm jealous of Jack, Cedric or any man who comes near you. Can I be your only one?"

"Liar" Alice condemned pushing the young boy off her. "If you care about me then why were you ignoring me."

"I just had a lot of things in my mind!" Oz defended himself loudly spurring up B-Rabbit's temper.

"Yeah right! Just go to hell! If you love me then shouldn't you think only of me!" Alice screamed as she thunderously left the room stomping away. Gil was at the door shocked at Oz's confession and the kiss but angry at Alice's response.

"Why you stupid rabbit!" he flared as he was about to pursue the black haired girl but someone held fats on his arm.

"Oz" Gil said looking at the boy.

"Gil, please stay."


	8. Chapter 8: The Two Kings

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts belong to Jun Mochizuki

Two year have passed…and I can't believe people still bug e bout this story…I guess thanks for the support and the much needed sarcastic encouragement. Usually people who have gone missing for two years are already considered dead... well anyway, I couldn't access my account before so that's why I stopped updating but here it is the continuation and I read the recent chapters of the original so you have to read them too to understand some parts hehehe…. :D

Chapter 8: The Two Kings

"My, my so you're the vessel of Glen Baskerville?" Cedric said looking down at Leo and the Baskervilles.

"What's the meaning of this, Vincent?" Leo demanded looking at the blonde Nightray that stood obediently beside Cedric. "Who is that man? Why are you siding with him? ANSWER ME!"

"This is your entire fault master. The only person you want to save is Oz and so you are letting him go on believing that Gilbert is on his side and you even made a deal with B-rabbit then what do you plan to do after? Aren't you just going to do the ceremony that was meant to happen a hundred years ago? Will you just let my brother bear the pain of killing me? What about Gilbert…"

"Vincent, this is the only way!" Leo shouted at the Nightray.

"HAHAHAHA!" Cedric laughed maniacally. "I guess love is such a pleasant thing, isn't it? The world is said to thrive on its very existence and how beautifully innocent it can be! You can twist and it will still be love. Just like how I will do anything for Lacie's sake so will this boy for his brother"

"You can't be!" Lottie gasped. "Jack's soul is in Oz and that's why we've been watching over him."

Lottie found herself shocked when one moment she was looking at the brunette from below the stage then she found him directly in front of her holding her chin by the corner of his hand. "Why aren't you a delicious sight?" Cedric commented his eyes drawing towards the Baskerville's chest.

"Why you pervert!" Lottie said commanding her chain to attack but again the brunette seemingly disappeared and appeared in a second.

"Awww…You didn't have to be so mean! Besides, I won't really like an old lady like you. I like younger ones, the firmer the better like Sharon for instance and Alice..."

" Why you Pedophile!" Lottie shouted.

"Vincent, listen to me" Leo ordered. "You are a Baskerville who is supposed to protect the balance of this world. Have you forgotten how Jack used you in the tragedy of Sablier? How can you still believe him?"

"Oh Leo, you look at this world in duality like most people. You believe in good and bad and hot and cold but haven't you realized that there is no such thing as light and darkness because darkness is simply the absence of light. Jack and Glen are not the only holders of power who can control the fate of this world. I am Jack and I am not. If jack truly only belonged to Oz then don't you think it's strange that he can only appear at certain times. Tell me, if you are truly all Glen then why are you still Leo? Isn't it obvious? Vincent follows me because he can. I **am** Jack but I **am** Glen As well. The contradiction that can change the fate of this world and stop the sorrowful events that leads to the twisting of love." Cedric explained cracking a smile so innocent and yet aloof as if to show how he can be both Jack and Glen.

"That's impossible" Lily said looking at the brunette. "We only have one master! Leo is our Master Glen!"

"That is not quite true" a familiar voice said appearing from behind the curtains of the stage.

"You-" Lottie found herself saying as Zai Vessalius appeared.

"How do you like my real son? He's a charmer, isn't he?"


	9. Chapter 9: An Old Battered Memory

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and all affiliated character, themes, etc do not belong to me.

Chapter 9: An Old Battered Memory

_We were once young…very young._

"I love you, Cheryl!" the young Rufus Barma passionately confessed.

"Ruf, I appreciate you're feelings however, I am already promised to another" Duchess Rainsworth said and immediately she let out an inner squeal at the disappointed look on Rufus's face. He was always the clingy type and Cheryl had pretended to be the more mature one but in reality whenever she was with him, she felt like a giddy high school girl on her first crush.

Well, Rufus wasn't exactly the first man she admired. He was just like a puppy that kept on following her after they met. The one she truly loved head over heels for at first was Alexis Valentine who was a direct descendant of the Sinclair nobles. He was the silent type, mysterious yet whenever he looked at her she'd blush and feel as if he was reading all over her and she was naked and defenseless but that had changed a year ago when she saw his true colors… there was only one way to describe him. _**Scary.**_

It was an unfortunate destiny that the man she was arranged to marry was no other man than Alexis but she was sure of one thing and that was that Rufus would always and forever love her. Rufus was **her** Rufus and that would not change and so they made a promise and exchanged their keys…

_We were once young…very young._

"Our promise, you say? That's why I've told you, sentimentality is a weakness of yours." Rufus had said and for first time Cheryl realized that he was no longer the same man she had clung on for support all her life. She was now just a sentimental old woman who was now lying on bed after being betrayed by the cold man that was now Rufus Barma.

"Are you alright, grandmother?" Sharon asked as she entered the room. Cheryl closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She was too tired and was too ashamed to face her granddaughter.

"Don't worry grandmother. No matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side no matter what." Sharon promised kissing the duchess on her forehead. The young lady knew that her beloved grandmother must be devastated and completely heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, my child" Cheryl apologized in her mind and tried her best not to shed any tears. She was apteral, the one who had told her granddaughter that a Rainsworth lady must always smile no matter whatever happens and she drifted to sleep…

"Please don't Alexis!" Cheryl clamored pulling her husband by the arm as he approached their daughter.

"Shelly has been a naughty child. She must be punished" Alexis said coldly. "If you stand in my way, you will be punished as well Cheryl."

"NO! STOP! ALEXIS!" Cheryl opened her eyes breathing hard. Her forehead wet with sweat as she remembered the night she shielded her daughter that led to her crippled state.

"So even now, he still has his hand around your neck."

"Rufus!" Cheryl gasped in alarm. She was still weak and summoning her chain would be impossible.

"Relax, Cheryl. I came here for business."


	10. Chapter 10: Human

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts belong to Jun Mochizuki

Chapter 10: Human…

Xerxes Break looked tired and exhausted judging from the dark bag under his eye and the lack of ironic comebacks at his friend Liam who had fetched him from his bedroom because he was still sleeping even though it was already high afternoon. The clown tried to look fine as he skipped along Pandora's halls but one look at his eye revealed that his mind was elsewhere and Liam couldn't help but notice that Break had lost his touch in hiding his emotions. Yes, he's mocking smile was still present but his eye was like a window to his soul.

"Love", Liam thought to himself. "It really is such a darn miracle that it can even make people like Break seem human. He talked big on being a father of some sort to Lady Sharon but in reality, he was such a kid himself especially in the matters of the heart. I'm sure he hasn't realized how the young lady had already changed the one-man show Break. Oh, love…"

"You do realize that though I am Blind Master Liam, I can easily read your mind." Break told Liam with Emily chanting, "Annoying four-eyes" repeatedly.

"Really?" Liam asked skeptically. For some reason, Liam felt like he had actually got ahead of the clown and was feeling ready to question everything the clown said. Besides, it would be obvious that he wouldn't know what he was thinking after all, he's just **human**. Hahaha…

"Of course judging by the sound of your footsteps, your pulse and the contraction of your facial muscles, it's obvious that you're becoming too full of yourself. Yes, I look like I'm thinking but you see it because I'm not hiding it from you. No, I'm not some brat who can't realize he's not in love but the fact that me the young lady live in different worlds cannot change and you being so darn happy about it is just stupid since the inevitable conclusion is that we can't be together. And yes, I know you think I can't read your thoughts because I'm blind but I can sense every little thing about you from the tiny sparse of hair in your back that are now standing on end because I was right on the money and the slight tremors of your body like nothing and you really should take the diet seriously 'cause your heart rate us quite disturbing. Did I mention I knew you cheated the diet and secretly and ate an entire loaf bread and by the way, the crumbs are still on your shirt."

Liam stopped on his tracks. He turned around and said, "You know what you're right in me being wrong."

"In everything?"

"No, in the fact that I thought you'd be anything **like** a human…"


	11. Chapter 11: Definitely Not Human

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts belong to Jun Mochizuki

Chapter 11: Definitely Not Human…

Sharon immediately felt the tension in the room. She knew that the reason was obviously because of the emergency meeting that was to be held in the parlor. Apparently, Rufus Barma had contacted her grandmother and proposed that they meet with the Baskervilles. The only people in the room was Break and Liam and the two obviously created the aura of tension as Break was murmuring inaudibly and Liam looked deflated with cursory glances at the clown while mouthing the word, "human".

"Break, what are you murmuring about there in the corner? Will you mind to share it with me?" Sharon asked as she crossed the threshold.

"Of course, m'lady" Break answered taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on it. She secretly squealed inside being glad Break didn't see how childish she still was deep inside. It would be scandalous of a betrothed like her to feel happy from the affections by another and she was so sure her grandmother wouldn't approve.

"I had a strange dream last night. It was about the king of hearts, you see. He's a useless character in a book called "Alice in Wonderland" but in my dream, he confessed that he had only made himself look helpless for his queen but he was supposedly the receiver of a chain that would change the fate of the world. However, there came an unknown factor that stole the said chain. What do you think of the story?" Break added thoughtfully. "A sign, a sign…"Emily kept on repeating.

"I really don't know what you're talking about but I do believe that men will do anything for the woman they love and the opposite is true that women can do anything for the man they love. What do you think? You know, about love…" Sharon tried to softly nudge her retainer on to telling her if he loved her but she knew he'd just tell her off.

"I believe that love is a young and proud princess riding on a black unicorn that I swear to protect for she is love."

Sharon blushed. Wasn't that just a confession!? What was she supposed to say!? She looked at Liam helplessly but the Lunette muttered "definitely not human" which made no sense and was no help.

"Ahhh…umm…"

"Psst…Sharon" Oz called the attention of the tomato-faced girl. "Everyone's here"

"Let's start the meeting then", Sharon instructed going beside her mother.


	12. Chapter 12: Strategy Meeting

The last two chapters were quite short but they were in preparation for this long one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Chapter 12: Strategy Meeting

The meeting progressed as soon as the Baskervilles and Leo entered the room sitting at an opposite table from where Oz and company were. The tension in the room was subdued even though Oz was chained on his chair and Gilbert looked at a loss in what to do about it.

"Basically, you want me, milady, Oz and Alice to cooperate with your plan to bring Cedric Barma down" Break said summing up the first agendas of the meeting.

"Yes" Lottie affirmed "Right now, Jack has yet to reveal himself again and the ceremony for your judgment cannot proceed as planned because a larger threat is looming over us so we decided to let you and Sharon Rainsworth go in return for the cooperation of you four in the attack to Cedric Barma."

"And why would we join you with those conditions?" Sharon wanted to know enraged. "Are you telling us to let Oz just die by your hands and selfishly save ourselves?"

"Yes" Leo answered bluntly. "It's not a hard bargain especially since we're allowing the Rainsworth family to preserve their social status. We just can't allow Oz to live since he contains Jack's soul or the other way around. What are your thoughts in the matter, Oz?"

Everyone's attention then shifted to Oz who was sitting between Alice and Sharon. He tried to look like the normal happy-go-lucky boy that he once was even with all the things he had to endure for the following days after the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier had been revealed. Something definitely felt wrong as Gilbert was now standing on the opposite side of the room beside his **real **master.

"What happens to Alice?" Oz asked.

"Oz!" Sharon protested. "You're not possibly considering his offer, are you?"

"Please, Sharon" Oz begged. "I have been created for the purpose of destruction and my life has never been in my hands but if by sacrificing it, I could save all of you and possibly have a freedom to choose for once in my life then so be it. So what happens to Alice?" the boy asked again

"We don't know whether Alice will be able to keep her human form after you're gone but if she does, we'll take her in as our princess like before but we'll make sure that she makes contact with Baskervilles only."

"That's not enough" Oz told Leo. "I want her to be able to talk to Sharon, Break, Ada and Uncle Oscar occasionally because I won't allow you to isolate her like you did before and I want the protection of my dear uncle and my sister."

"Done but I will not be accepting anymore requests from this point on" Leo declared. "With this you will be giving us you're full cooperation."

"Isn't this a bit too easy?" Break asked. "Fishy, fishy…" Emily chanted to his aid. "Why do you want our help so badly? What is it that you're after?"

"Then, I'll be explaining!" Lily enthusiastically volunteered. "You see, we don't know anything about Cedric Barma except for the fact that he was able to skid inside the Barma house and create the engagement with your friend. It would seem that his power primarily came from the betrayal of one of our own ranks namely Zai Vessalius who claimed that Cedric is his real son." Lily explained making shocked and thinking faces.

"Well that explains why he wasn't exactly the father material" Oz said smiling happily like it was a joke but even Gilbert couldn't hide how much he pitied the boy.

"Anyway" Lily continued. "So we did some investigation and we discovered a girl named Ciela who supposedly grew up with Cedric Barma in an isolated mansion of the Vessalius dukedom. She refused to divulge any information as long as the four of you weren't part of the team because you were apparently the key to solving this."

"And what exactly did she mean by that?" Break asked as he stood straight from leaning against the wall and walked forward to stand just behind Oz.

"Why don't we ask her?" Leo said and immediately the double doors leading to the room opened to reveal a young girl in her teens. She was very pretty with her brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a gown much like that of Sharon but it was of a dull grey that made her skin seem to shine.

"My name is Ciela" The girl introduced herself bowing curtly before taking the a sit at the seat between the two tables. "What I'm about to tell you is what I know and only that" she started.

"Cedric and I were living together as far as I could remember. He was a pure and dazzling boy who everyone in the mansion admired. I'm sure you'd take a liking for him too of you knew him as I did. He was smart, athletic, talented and above all he had a heart of gold-"

"I highly doubt that" Break confessed cutting her off. "Everyone can hide under a false pretense and look pure and dazzling look at Jack for example and even Oz-"

"BREAK!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

Sharon and Ciela shouted at the clown respectively. Break just smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders and tried to get Oz's cake but the blond had taken it out of his reach with agility and laughed with his eyes at the clown. "Damn being blind!" Break cursed knowing that Oz was snickering at him.

"Please continue" Leo ordered Ciela as the girl was watching the battle over the cake.

"Yes, of course" Ciela said and continued.

"Cedric really was just like an angel in every way. The two of us didn't know why we were living in the mansion and why we weren't allowed to go outside and of who are parent we're but –"

"Can you please stop distracting me!" Ciela shouted at Oz and Break who were now standing on the table and battling it out with forks.

"Sorry" Oz apologized and by doing so lost to Break who forked the cake and ate it quickly along with the fork. "My cake!" Oz shouted too late and he sat down dejected.

"Looks like she has the same temper as you milady" Break said also going down from the table.

"No she doesn't-"

"As I was saying!" Ciela cut Sharon off. "We basically knew nothing and were told nothing but the fact that we were twins and were nobility-"

"You're siblings?" Liam asked suddenly cutting Ciela off.

"YES WE ARE SIBLINGS!" Ciela screamed angrily at having been cut off by Oz and company so many times. She then started to explain vigorously so as to finish before they started to distract her with another of their antics after which she was breathless.

"So, Cedric changed after Zai came to the mansion?" Oz wanted to confirm.

"Arghhh!" Ciela groaned in frustration. "Yes, he did!"

"He became gloomy and detached" Sharon continued.

"Yes, he became extremely silent and was always thinking of something deep."

"He then started to seem crazy" Leo provided.

"Yes, he started to become really weird. He'd say the creepiest of things, laugh at the despair of others and he even talked to himself like a mad man." Ciela described sadly.

"Even so, you still loved him and so you decided to follow him when he left the mansion though he threatened you to stay" Sharon said teary-eyed and sniffing at the fate of the poor girl's love.

"Yes" Ciela cried and before everyone knew it Sharon was leading her out of the room and consoling her.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Oz asked as she saw the chain pouting.

"She refused to let me bite her cheek" Alice answered. "I mean why are they all touchy about this love thing, isn't it just stupid?"

"No, it isn't Alice." Oz told her. "Love is very important. It can make and break the world we live in and it's the very thing I feel for you."

"Whatever!" Alice shouted at the boy while her face turned tomato red. "I still haven't forgiven you for kissing me without my permission so don't get ahead of yourself! I'll make you cry later for sure."

"I'll be waiting" Oz teased and Alice just turned her head and continued to blush

"My, my you little twerps are gettin' it on" Lottie teased.

"Yeah, they are and he was being selfish with a piece of cake" Break said while her Emily went, "precocious brat" and snickered.


	13. Chapter 13: The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do now own Pandora Hearts

Chapter 13: The Invitation

This is a continuation of the Strategy meeting after Sharon and Ciela reentered the room.

"What does a kiss feel like?" Lily asked Alice as the younger girl looked at Alice with admiration considering her a sempai.

"A ki-kiss" Sharon repeated in shock.

"It tasted like chicken" Alice answered bored.

"That was just because I ate chicken beforehand" Oz explained happily.

"To-tongue" Sharon stammered and before everyone's eyes Oz fell to the floor with a large bump on his head from a paper fan.

"Let's continue with the meeting" Sharon demanded.

"So why did you ask that Oz and the others be a part of the team?" Liam asked.

"That's because Aaron told me that if I wanted to know the truth I needed to find a boy named Oz and a blind man named Break" Ciela answered.

"Who's Aaron?" Lily asked.

"That's Cedric Barma's real name" Leo told his retainer. "Aaron Valentine, he's been living under the family register of the Valentine's who are part of the Vesalius nobility and are descendant of the Sinclair nobles from olden times."

"Olden times" Break repeated the description of his real time. "At least his name's not Sickdick" he said smilling at the thought of torturing the boy named Aaron.

"He's name was never anything that rude" Sharon scolded. "It was Cedric so stop getting it wrong."

"Limpdick, it is then" Break obeyed absent-mindedly. Sharon just sighed wondering why she even tries.

"Anyway, this information is information he told you to tell us and to whom" Liam inferred and Ciela nodded.

"So what are you going to do now you know that this could be a trap" Break asked Leo.

"Nothing, the four of you remain to be of utmost importance to our plan since B-Rabbit's and Mad Hatter's power are vital in defeating him because he seems to be in control of large amounts of abysmal power and our own chains are of the same origin. Also, there is something you still haven't shared with us Break, the information of your investigation of what happened during Oz'z birth." Leo said.

"My birth?" Oz said looking at the clown.

"It was on Lady Cheryl's orders" Break told him and boy just nodded and smiled being familiar with the occurrence already.

"What do you mean you investigated Oz's birth?" Gilbert asked as he couldn't keep himself from asking. In the end, he still held a large attachment to Oz and he still didn't know why.

"That's enough!" Leo ordered Raven who went silent. "Well, Break if you will."

"I'm sorry but I can't reveal that information without the approval of Lady Cheryl" Break responded and as if on cue the door opened and the Rainsworth duchess entered on her wheel chair pushed by Rufus Barma. She looked pale but her presence was nonetheless, elegant and prim.

"It's alright Break, you have my approval" the duchess said.

"My investigation leads me to believe that the real son of Zai Vessalius was switched by him with a child called _Jackson_ which is a play between Jack and son. The Oz we know is from an experiment conducted by the Valentine household that cloned and procreated Jack Vessalius's cells in order to create a vessel for his body since Jack had been removed from the natural process of rebirth." Break reported. "The lead figure in the experiment is Alexis Valentine."

"So you're an artificial life" Leo said looking at Oz who tried to smile but the information had shocked him to the very core just like the fact that he was a chain.

"No, he isn't" Cheryl told everyone in the room and everyone directed their attention to the old woman. "My husband spent years on his research but he was never able to create Jackson and Jackson never existed."

"But then where did Oz really come from, grandmother?" Sharon found herself asking.

"He's just Oz" the duchess explained as he smiled at the boy. "He was never switched to begin with and is in fact the real Oz Vessalius but Zai didn't know that because he had been told a lie by my husband. The fact that Oz carries Jack's soul is because he is the reincarnation of the real Oz that is B-Rabbit and his holder just so happen to be compatible with him. Alice died 100 years ago so that she may give Oz the chance to live a normal life."

Oz couldn't believe his ears and he instinctively looked at Alice who looked at him and nodded. "I remember now" she told him and for the first time Oz felt like he wasn't just an existence made for destruction but he was Oz and he was meant live.

"Then who is Aaron Valentine?" Break asked the duchess.

"I'm afraid only Aaron can answer that" Duchess Cheryl answered.

"Then, we'll just have to ask him ourselves" Leo said as Lottie stood up and started to read a letter out loud.

Dear Pandora,

This is Cedric but by now you may already know my real name is Aaron Valentine thanks to Ceila. I have written this letter to formally invite you to a tea party to the death in front of the Silent Clock Tower where it all began for our guest of honor Oz and remember to bring our VIP Xerxes Break when you come along because the party won't start without the mad hatter. Everyone else are just minor considerations unless they're Sharon who will be playing Lacie, my star-crossed lover and Alice whose sister is excited to see her again. I suggest you do not bring Leo and his Baskervilles for their a bunch of party-poopers but if they insist just tell them to behave.

From my most amazing, brilliant, perfect, awesome, great, loving, cuddly, and twisted self,

Aaron Valentine

P.S. You may bring any assortment of cakes, pastries and chains at your disposal.


	14. Chapter 14: Oaths

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and associated characters do not belong to me.

Chapter 14: Oaths

The preparation to go to the Silent Clock Tower was underway. Oz will die after Cedric Barma or Aaron Valentine or whoever he was and there was one last thing he had to do. Oz had to sever his ties to this world. Leo or actually Glen had made it clear, Oz and the soul of Jack within him had to die and he had promised not to go back in time to kill Lacie and keep Alice safe in return for his help. Glen had decided that he would go back in time to make sure that Lacie never met Jack by keeping her secluded from the world so as not to endanger the experiment of Revis. Glen also promised the safety of Sharon, Break, Gilbert, Oz's uncle and Ada. But the only thing standing in his way was Oz and Aaron Valentine.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Gilbert said entering Oz's room. The room was filled with restraining circles to keep jack intact so there was no need for Oz to be chained in the room. The young Vesalius or the chain bat mainly Gilbert's master stood in front of the large windows looking at the preparations being made underway.

"Gil, will you stand by and let me die?" oz asked.

"No." Gilbert answered immediately. "I've decided to serve you and protect you from the time I lost my left arm. After the death of Aaron Valentine, I plan to take you away from here."

"Glen would know what you're planning and he'll probably kill you in a trap of some sort" Oz said turning to face his servant, his eyes bleak.

"It doesn't matter" Gil said determined. "Glen will only have you over my dead body! I'm sure Alice, Break and Sharon feels the same way."

"I talked to Glen and I promised him that none of you will do such a thing" Oz said.

"What are you talking about, Oz!" Gil said alarmed. "We will protect you and you can be sure of that! I promise!"

"Calm down, Gil" Oz said quietly and Raven obeyed still looking distressed.

"You have been loyal to me all this time. You have turned your back on your real master and the Baskervilles for me so I understand how much you care for me Gil. However if you really care about me then you will follow my will and I want you to promise that.

Gilbert looked at Oz with unfathomable anxiety that broke the young chains heart. But the boy continued. He knew that if anyone can make this oath with him, it would be Gil. "I assure you that I'm not doing this because I want to be like Edgar or anything as stupid as that. Elliot and Charlotte had already made it clear that self-sacrifice is just a selfish act. However, I dying by Glen's hand is not an act of self-sacrifice but a choice. If you and the others try and stop that you will be going against my will and being the selfish ones to sacrifice your lives for me. All of you deserve to live happily and safely. You wouldn't stand a chance against the Baskervilles.

"All of you have done so much for me and I'm asking you Gil to convince the others to do one last thing for me. I want you to let Glen kill me—

"We won't let that happen!" Gilbert shouted his eyes teary and his face red. "We can't just let you die…we can't —

"You will" Oz said silencing Gilbert who looked at him helplessly. "Please don't make this harder than it already is" Oz pleaded his voice unsteady. "If you really care for me than you will make this oath with me."

"Fine" Gil said. "I'll protect the others and I won't let them interfere. But Oz…please at least, let me die with you."

"Gil…"

"Please…"

"Okay."

"What are you guys doing?" Alice, asked suspiciously as she, Break and Sharon entered Oz's room. Gilbert and Oz immediately tried to act normal fooling only Alice denseness also contributed to her charm. Sharon knew what had transpired and she had decided to do as Oz and Gil wanted while Break felt useless at having to also standby after losing his chain. Today was the last day of peace with Oz before they went to face Cedric and the sorrowful days ahead. They had to make it count…

"Why don't we all have a drink?" Break suggested. "Party, Party" Emily repeated. And only Oz dreaded the evening that will follow with a sigh and a content smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Retreats and Regrets

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and associated characters, themes and plots do not belong to me.

Chapter 15: Retreats and Regrets

Aaron and Vincent were drinking tea in front of the Silent Clock Tower along with the intention of the Abyss and Zai Vessalius. But Alice's twin sister soon left Aaron and Vincent to play with one of her toys calling Vincent boring and Aaron a pervert while Zai disappeared to do his son's bidding. The two men were silently drinking their tea with Aaron checking his watch every couple of minutes.

"You invited them to be here tomorrow. They're probably still on their way, your majesty." Vincent said after Aaron's fifteenth time checking his watch.

"I'm not waiting for them" Aaron said closing his pocket watch and smiling at Vincent. "I'm waiting for Break to awaken the powers I gave him when I visited him."

"I'm not aware of such a visit" Vincent said questioningly. "When was this exactly?"

"I visited him in a dream" Aaron explained explaining nothing. "I just went to collect his debt to the Intention of the Abyss and offered him his powers back."

"I don't think that was smart, your majesty." Vincent commented. "That clown could prove to be a nuisance."

"I know of your past conflict Vincent but having it easy wouldn't be fun" Aaron said. "Besides he's essential to the plan and I like him."

"I didn't have to know of you affections for the clown but you better not think of Gil that way if you value your life. And I hate the plan because I'm not allowed to know anything about it" Vincent said annoyed. "The one that warranted you to fool an old man into thinking you're his lost son and the one that needs you to revive Lacie Baskerville."

"Oh, I'm really Zai's son and I don't find interest in playing a fourth wheel in the love triangle of you, your brother and Oz." Aaron assured Vincent. "I was really a stillborn child. He gave my corpse away to Alexis Valentine who found a way to revive me using the Will over there" Aaron said pointing at the white Alice. "—which is how I met her. Of course using the abyss had made me a bit different from Zai's son by infusing me with certain characteristics."

"So Ceila isn't your sister?" Vincent asked finding it hard to believe that his current master was actually keen on revealing information.

"Yes, she's my sister but not in the conventional way" Aaron said taking a sip of his tea. "Alexis who wanted to recreate Jack Vesalius with his research on the abyss had to experiment his methods on a specimen who like Jack had been amply influenced by the abyss' power so he used me and made me a clone. I named her Ceila a play of Alice."

"She's one of us then" Vincent concluded thoughtfully.

"You don't trust me do you?" Aaron asked eyeing the Nightray.

"You treat all this like a game" Vincent reminded his king. "You have a part of Jack's soul and Glen's soul in you. You don't have a heart and your hiding who you are."

"That's cruel!" Aaron said pretending to be offended. "I may like games but I treat them seriously because I hate losing. I'm still me with or without those lovers mixed in my soul and having a heart is often a weakness. And I only wear the contacts out of habit" Aaron said taking his gloves off and sticking his fingers in his eyes to remove two brown-colored plastic lenses revealing blood red colored eyes.

"I don't really care" Vincent said sitting back. "I just want you to make sure you keep your promise."

"I'll keep my promise" Aaron said smiling sweetly. "All of this started with the children of misfortune and all of it shall end with us." Without warning Aaron's pocket watch started to play a melody that made the king smile for it was time that Break was going to awaken.

The entourage that would be meeting Aaron was already on its way to the Silent Clock Tower Duchess Cheryl and Rufus Barma riding together in a lone carriage with the latter avoiding eye contact. She hated this atmosphere that now covered them as they rode silently together. She tried to look detached but it was obvious as day to two close people how hurt she was at Rufus's Betrayal. A lone nurse rode with them but the nurse knew her place and tried to disappear in the background.

"Which side are you on?" Cheryl finally asked a tightening in her throat threatening to lead her to tears. She couldn't believe that after all these years; she could still get to be so emotional.

"We both know that the Baskervilles are at the right and siding with Oz was a mistake."

"That doesn't answer my question" Cheryl clarified. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"I needed to prove my allegiance to the Baskervilles for my dukedom that's why I attacked you. I just needed your key."

"If for your dukedom you needed to kill me, will you?" Cheryl asked not revealing how hard it was to ask the question because she was afraid to know the answer but to protect her granddaughter and the important things to her she needed to know.

"My ancestor finally found a place here after being exiled. The title provided the family the protection it needed."

"Give me a straight answer, Ruf" Cheryl demanded looking Rufus Barma in the eye.

"But to me, my title is the only reason why I met and mean anything to the woman I love. I had to safeguard that because I couldn't bear the thought of not having the power to protect her…

Oz, Alice, Break and Sharon found themselves riding in the same carriage while Gilbert joined the other escorts on horseback. Oz and Alice were asleep, Oz due to having to clean up after the drinking last night and Alice who still suffered from a hangover only Sharon was awake and she found herself as red as a tomato vividly remembering the events that occurred last night and her retainer stirred also waking up.

The young Rainsworth was drunk but she couldn't possibly forget what happened between her and break which is a story to be told another day and her only consolation was that the mad hatter was also drunk so he probably didn't remember anything. She didn't know that her servant never does get drunk and that he probably submitted to her will last night willingly. He didn't reveal that to her of course.

"It seems that we are on our way to hunt your fiancé down" Break said. "This must be quite heartbreaking to you, milady." Sharon didn't reply, her mind elsewhere seeing the rope marks on the knight's wrist proof of their tryst just last night. A tied-up, messy-clothed Break was the stuff of fantasies and she actually got to see it last night!, she squealed inside her face reddening deeper. She was so glad she had awoken first and left Break still sleeping which she didn't know wasn't the case, the mad hatter was already awake and pretended to have been asleep.

Break traced his lady's gaze to the rope marks and decided not to tease her about them making a perfect job of acting to be clueless of their engagement last night. He had told her that he didn't remember where he got the marks which was her doing. He was also aware of something good to have occurred between Oz and Alice but wasn't very keen to finding the details between the two precocious brats. He smiled inwardly at his lady's reddened face but looked away and started the conversation anew.

"I guess it was a sham engagement from the start" the clown said.

"What do you think would be happening in my grandmother's carriage? She was forced to ride with duke Barma" Sharon remembered worriedly.

"Don't worry the idiot duke wouldn't hurt your grandmother readily" Xerxes said aware that with all of the duke's misgivings, he still cared deeply for the Duchess. A soft melody then started to play in the carriage drew the attention of Sharon and Break. It was coming from Oz's pocket watch and Break started to feel nauseas but he didn't make his lady realize this. He felt his chest burning up and knew that this was Aaron Valentine's doing—**the king of hearts**.


End file.
